


Open Arms to soothe your Tears

by MissMoonshine



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: First Heartbreak, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoonshine/pseuds/MissMoonshine
Summary: After her first heartbreak, Terra seeks advice from her aunt.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	Open Arms to soothe your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up in the last hour. Not that I have time, but once the idea popped in my head, it demanded to be put to paper right away.  
> And while we're at it, on popular demand, there will be a sequel to 'Lost you, Missed You, Found you again', a seperate story. Not quite sure when yet, but I'll be working on it. Soonish xD
> 
> This one is set after Tera recieves that video of Dane, but before he confronts her at the greenhouse.
> 
> Now, this is not my sandbox and they're not my toys but I quite enjoyed playing with then for a little bit.

‘Terra? What are you doing here?’ Surprise and curiosity were obvious on Aisha’s face, but Terra just shrugged and nodded at the door to the headmistress’ office.

‘Is she in?’ she wanted to know and Aisha nodded.

‘Yes, but she said not to disturb - Terra!’ For once, Terra was completely ignoring her friend as she stepped towards the door and made to open it. Aisha jumped up from her seat behind the secretary’s desk to stop her. Then, a rather terrifying thought occurred to her. ‘Did something happen?’

But Terra just shook her head. ‘No, everything’s just fine. Right as rain.’ Except it wasn’t, which was why she wanted to talk to Headmistress Dowling. No, scratch that. She needed to talk to her. Only, she didn’t really need to talk to the headmistress - but there was no reason to tell Aisha all of that. Not that she didn’t trust her, but it just wasn’t something she was very comfortable talking about.

Instead of turning to pay Aisha any more attention, Terra just pushed open the door and slipped into the head office.

‘Didn’t I say no - Terra.’ Once she recognised who had interrupted her paperwork, Farah’s face softened a little and she waved Terra over to sit on the sofa. She was halfway there when the door burst open again and Aisha burst in.

‘I’m sorry, Ms Dowling, I told her-’

‘It’s alright, Aisha. I’ve got this from here. But please, no more interruptions unless it is something that needs immediate attention.’ Within the blink of an eye, she once again wore the blank mask she always wore when being headmistress of Alfea demanded it and with a terrified nod, Aisha closed the door again to leave them alone.

Farah gave a small sigh as she poured two cups of tea for them and handed one to Terra - it was her favourite, elderflower and rose - before sitting down on the sofa next to her.

‘I take it this is a matter of personal nature?’ she asked softly and Terra shrugged, staring at her tea. She still wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to come here, but she didn’t really know who else she could talk to. Her friends would listen, sure, or at least try to, but they had little more experience with boys than she had. They would go and talk to their mothers these things, which wasn’t really an option in her case. And her dad was great, the best dad anyone could ask for who had always been there for her, but he was a man and therefore not the right person to talk to about Dane. 

Which left Aunt Farah. 

Terra had no memories of her mother, only knew stories her father, Uncle Saul and Aunt Farah told her. They had many and sometimes, Terra thought she knew what her mother would think or say about something just because those stories made her seem so real. It didn’t change the fact that she was dead, though. Growing up at Alfea, she had been surrounded by students that changed every year and doted on her and only a handful of faces had remained constant over the years. Her father and her brother, Uncle Saul and Sky - all men. That Aunt Farah would become Terra’s female role model hadn’t come as a surprise to anyone.

And Farah had done her best to provide. All three of them, Sky, Sam and Terra, had grown up with her as a motherly figure of sorts and when it came to Terra, as the only girl, Ben had been happy to hand all the awkward talks that usually were part of motherly duty off to Farah.

Things had already been changing last year, when Sam and Sky started school and Terra so badly wanted to join. This year, she too had gone to call her ‘Ms Dowling’ and although protocol dictated those formalities, they had stung for both parties. But, before term had started, Farah had taken Terra aside to tell her that her door was always open if she needed her. Not as Headmistress Dowling, but as her Aunt Farah.

And now here she was, her favourite tea in her hands and unable to put in words what she was thinking. Instead of pressing the matter, Farah scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her side. 

Terra’s reaction was immediate; she wiggled free a little to put her teacup on the table and then wrapped both arms around Farah, hiding her face in her shoulder. 

‘In your own time, darling,’ Farah said softly, soothingly running her fingers through Terra’s hair. For a moment, Terra just stayed in her comforting embrace, then she pulled back a little to wipe her eyes. She hadn’t cried, but there were tears threatening to spill over.

‘I thought he was a nice guy,’ she whispered then, her head now resting on her Aunt’s shoulder, drawing comfort and confidence from her calming prescence. ‘He was nice, Aunt Farah. Really nice. And then he went and had a threesome with Riven and Beatrix. Couldn’t he have picked someone nice at least?’ It was a little more information than she necessarily wanted to have about her students but Terra wasn’t finished yet, so Farah let her blow off her steam. ‘Someone sent me a video of them making out, it’s just gross. I mean, who wants to see that? No one! And now Dane thinks I’ll just forgive him and we’ll be friends again like nothing happened just because he says he’s sorry!’

Suddenly, it was as if all steam had left her and her shoulders slumped as she drew a ragged breath. Farah suppressed a small sigh as she continued to rub Terra’s arm.

‘Sometimes,’ she began slowly, ‘people we care about do things that hurt us. That doesn’t mean that they wanted to hurt us, and sometimes, intend is what matters. Sometimes, things start out as something to make you happy, but then they go south.’ And hadn’t that happened to her more than one? ‘You always have the right to be angry when someone hurt you, but the question is if you’re willing to forgive them.’

‘What do you mean? How?’

‘Were you hurt because that’s what this person wanted to do? Are they trying to make it up to you or is it just a way of trying to make themselves feel better? Terra, if you don’t want to forgive Dane for treating you that way, you don’t have to. No one can make you do that - it is entirely up to you. You can talk to him and listen to his side of the story, try and figure out what he feels about the entire situation. You’re strong, and you’re a good person. You can find your own way out of this situation, the way that works for you. Don’t listen to what someone else tells you to do, listen to what you want now. That’s all that matters.’

‘Sam and dad are so mad at him.’ Terra’s voice was so exasperated that Farah couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

‘They’re men, darling. You’re their girl, they feel like they have to protect you.’

‘That doesn’t help me, though, does it?’

‘No,’ Farah agreed softly, ‘it doesn’t. But it means that however you decide to handle this, they’ll be there to support you.’

‘You too, right?’ For the first time, Terra looked up at her aunt’s face, her eyes wide and still shiny.

‘Of course,’ Farah was quick to reassure her. 

‘Good.’ She settled back into Farah’s side, too comfortable there to leave yet. After a moment, she turned her head slightly to look at her aunt again and added, ‘Thank you.’

Farah smiled as she looked down on her. Terra was such a bright fairy, strong and confident to the world and yet sometimes so scared inside. But, and that Farah was certain of, she now had friends to hold her up when she was faltering and besides, she still had them, her family.

Still smiling softly, she dropped a kiss on Terra’s hair that finally coaxed a small smile out of her. 

‘Anytime, darling. Anytime.’


End file.
